supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bones Family
The Bones Family is a fanon season 23 episode of Supernanny. Gloria heads off to Carlsbad, California to meet the Bones Family. Louie, age 35 and Joanne, age 33 have 500 adopted children from 25 different countries (a set of vigintuplets in each country): 15-year old vigintuplets from Mexico, 13-year old vigintuplets from Greece, 12-year old vigintuplets from Spain, 12-year old vigintuplets from China, 11-year old vigintuplets from the Wales, 10-year old vigintuplets from South Korea, 9-year old vigintuplets from Tanzania, 9-year old vigintuplets from Ghana, 7-year old vigintuplets from Turkey, 6-year old vigintuplets from Scotland, 5-year old vigintuplets from North Korea, 5-year old vigintuplets from Germany, 5-year old vigintuplets from Poland, 4-year old vigintuplets from Ireland, 3½-year old vigintuplets from Japan, 3-year old vigintuplets from France, 3-year old vigintuplets from Australia, 2½ -year old vigintuplets from Canada, 2-year old vigintuplets from Vietnam, 2-year old vigintuplets from Italy, 21 month-old vigintuplets from Finland, 18 month-old vigintuplets from India, 16 month-old vigintuplets from New Zealand, 12 month-old vigintuplets from Russia, and 6 month-old vigintuplets from Thailand. These kids (except for the Babies and ones who are from English-speaking countries) do not understand English very well. While the kids who are aged 6 months to 2½ are well-behaved, the rest are far from that. They like to scream, hit, attack their parents, fight, bite, refuse to eat or go to sleep, swear (in English or in a foreign language only if they are from a non-English-speaking country), take dares, back-talk, and do all other bad things. Will Gloria be able to handle this large family? This episode marks an issue of the Naughty Swivel, Reflection Room, Naughty Chair, Naughty Pit, Super Naughty Pit, Green Smoothie, Learn English, Good Eater, Stay in Bed, and Around the World Reward Chart. Table of Bad Behavior Diego (Mexico): he is rude Audrianna (Australia): she is rude and mean Daito (Japan): he fights over toys, answers back and got expelled from 18 schools for his bad behavior Otylia (Poland): she disrespects the home, strikes out Shin (South Korea): spits Hugo (France): he punches Kaelen (Australia): he spits, destroys things Sofia (Mexico): she is disrespectful Stanislaw (Poland): he hits, calls people names, swears In-Su (South Korea): not doing as told, not listening, swearing, hitting Vincent (France): he Kiel (Australia): he hits his siblings Bazyil (Poland): he is rude; he yells Joosuh (South Korea): not listening, spits, disrespects home Margot (France): she Adaline (Australia): she is rude Aniela (Poland): she shouts Kyung (South Korea): not listening, Louise (France): she Adnoartina (Australia): she is disrespectful Bendek (Poland): he swears Joonsuh (South Korea): Pierre (France): he Darniel (Australia): he is disrespectful Lolek (Poland): he plays violent video games, such as God of War Hyo (South Korea): Gabriel (France): he Lawson (Australia): he makes fun of one of his siblings Agata (Poland): she Eun-Kyung (South Korea): she Flavie (France): Bruno (Australia): he shouts, terrorizes his sister Bindi Dobry (Poland): he Jin-Kyong (South Korea): Maëlys (France): Honour (Australia): she pulls pranks Lilka (Poland): she Ye-jun (South Korea): he Thibaut (France): Lachlan (Australia): he makes fun of his other siblings Jedrek (Poland): he Hae-Won (South Korea): Yanis (France): Elias (Australia): he is rude Jagienka (Poland): she Sang-Ook (South Korea): Coline (France): Gavin (Australia): he teases his younger siblings Jedrzej (Poland): he Kwang-Sun (South Korea): Ambre (France): she Jaylen (Australia): he has no respect for authority Coleen (Australia): she harasses her siblings Filipina (Poland): she makes rude remarks Hyeonwoo (South Korea): he slams doors Zbigniew (Poland): he Truda (Poland): she Axel (France): he punches (Ireland): (Germany): (China): kicking (England): hitting (Scotland): whining (Wales): bad words, head-butts, screaming (Spain): slams door (North Korea): Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Season 23 Episodes Category:Episodes in California Category:20+ children episodes Category:Big Family Episodes Category:Adopted Foreign Country Children Episodes Category:Teenager Episodes Category:Pre-teen Episodes Category:Vigintuplets Episodes Category:Fraternal Vigintuplets Episodes Category:Naughty Swivel Episodes Category:Green Smoothie Episodes Category:Reflection Room Episodes Category:Naughty Chair Episodes Category:Naughty Pit Episodes Category:Super Naughty Pit Episodes Category:Learn English Episodes Category:Good Eater Episodes Category:Stay in Bed Episodes Category:Reward Chart Episodes Category:Adopted Children Episodes